


Which Kind Of Fun?

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James proposes a plan, Remus offers a counterpoint.





	

“C’mon Moony, it’ll be fun! You do remember fun don’t you?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Fun as in blowing things up with Sirius or fun as in making out with you? Because I’d rather do the second one, and that’ll be far easier to enjoy if we stay here.” 

James hesitated. “I don’t see why we can’t do both.” 

Remus sighed. “I do.” To demonstrate, he pulled James to him and kissed him as his hands drifted down to his hips where he held their bodies together tightly. 

When they broke apart, James was breathing heavier than before and couldn’t take his eyes off of Remus. He swallowed and attempted for his usual nonchalant tone, but it was nowhere to be found. “I guess we could stay in tonight. That might be fun.” 

Remus hummed, “That’s what I thought,” and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
